Basketful of Blossoms
by delicate.desires
Summary: A series of Sakura-centric drabbles. Chapter 3: Ino banged her head on the table, muttering something along the lines of, "What does she see in him?" Neji x Sakura x Lee
1. Puzzle Pieces, JuuSaku

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Basketful of Blossoms  
A series of Sakura-centric drabbles. Chapter 1: "... and I wasn't sure whether my heart sped up because of the physical contact, or because I had the sudden urge to run after her." JuuSaku

Title: Puzzle Pieces, JuuSaku  
Summary: "... and I wasn't sure whether my heart sped up because of the physical contact, or because I had the sudden urge to run after her." Juugo x Sakura  
Words: 1938  
Time-Period: After Team Hebi was formed, but before Sasuke found and killed Itachi.

Well, I like making drabbles like Gestures and Acceptance, and so I decided to start placing pieces like those into one giant fic, since they're usually so short. (5,000 words and below) (: I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The first time I met her was in a forest, where she had been crouching down in front of an injured bird.

_I couldn't take my eyes off of her._

She was healing the bird that_ I_ had hurt in one of my unsuspected fits of rage.

I was going to check up on it, to see if it was still alive. The small, delicate creature didn't deserve the large, heavy rock thrown at it. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me as I remembered the loud squeak it had made as the rock connected with it's small chest.

The poor thing was one of my friends. It may have not been human, but it had kept me company, and would always seem to listen whenever I talked to it. The little bird had approached me willingly, without any fear or hate or ulterior motives. I remembered the first time it had landed on my outstretched hand, and I had been so happy with the blatant display of trust and what had I done to thank it?

I attempted to end it's life.

And when I remembered the joy and adrenaline that coursed through my veins at seeing the animal in so much agony, I cringed and grabbed a fistful of my hair in self-reproach, in contempt. I was a horrible person. A terrible, evil, atrocious-

"Who's there?"

I didn't know what to do, so I stood up. She bent her knees in a fighting stance, and I backed away as her emerald eyes pierced mine. I knew I could kill her in an instant, but I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I've already caused enough pain as it was.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded.

"The bird." I blurted, tactlessly. "I- I mistook it for a dangerous animal and I threw a rock at it. I was going to check to see if it was hurt-"

"Oh." She interrupted, visibly relaxing. "Well, I healed it back to perfect health. It was very kind of you to come check on it, though."

Her hardened expression quickly transformed into a soft smile. I couldn't help but stare. I had felt her aura change from threatening to amiable in less than a second.

"Ah." I stated, finding myself at a loss for words. "Thank you."

"I'm Sakura," She introduced herself. She was suddenly so polite, so sweet, so _nice_. "May I know your name?"

"Uh, I'm Juugo." I replied, sounding unsure of myself. For a second, I thought I might have forgotten my own name.

"Well, Juugo, it was nice to meet you," A polite nod was sent my direction. "but I really should be on my way."

"Y-yeah. It was nice to meet you too." I nodded in return, and with my eyes staring down at the ground, "G-goodbye."

"Goodbye- and don't go throwing rocks at innocent birds, now!" She teased, smiling at me before she turned around and walked away. She had a pretty smile, and I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Yeah." I softly answered her question, although I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me.

* * *

The second time we met was at the market, three months after our first encounter.

I instantly recognized her bright pink hair and different thoughts, different questions instantly filled my head.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I nervously approached her.

"Sakura?"

She looked up at me, eyebrows furrowed as she tried to recognize me, and it only took a couple of seconds before she succeeded in doing so. A smile bloomed on her face, a real, _genuine_ smile. Nobody ever smiled to me, not like _that_, not since Kimimaro.

Sasuke _never_ smiled. Suigetsu's was always taunting. Karin's smile was reserved only for Sasuke. Enemies' smiles were overconfident, believing they could get the better of me.

But she, _Sakura_, was smiling at me as if she was happy to see_ me_, Juugo, the monster, the destroyer.

"Juugo! I never thought I'd run into you here." Sakura exclaimed, laughing lightly. "I never expected to run into you at all, actually, ahah."

"Me neither." I replied, giving her a small smile of my own.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me? I was just heading to the sushi shop down the road, here." She offered, looking up at me with her pretty green eyes.

"Sure." I agreed, and we both walked to the shop.

As we ate, we conversed about many different things. Our topics went from small talk, to bits of information about ourselves, and even our life as shinobi. It was something I haven't had the chance to do so in a very long time, and I found that I quite enjoyed it.

Of course, I knew I couldn't tell her about everything. I couldn't mention Sasuke and his goals, or Orochimaru, or even about my curse seal.

Unfortunately, hours flew by fast, and before I knew it, it was time for us to part ways.

"Well, it was really nice bumping into you again." She said, smiling. "I really enjoyed our lunch."

"Yeah." I agreed, nodding my head.

"We should do this again sometime." She stated, and I nodded my head once again at the suggestion. "I'll see you around!"

She gave me a friendly hug before she left, and I wasn't sure whether my heart sped up because of the physical contact, or because I had the sudden urge to run after her.

* * *

The third time we met, was by a stream, just off Fire Nation territory and about one week after our last encounter.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon, Juugo! How are you?" Sakura greeted me, stepping up to wrap her arms around my torso in a small embrace.

"Fine, and you, Sakura?" I asked, returning the hug, although hesitantly. One could never be too careful, especially if one was a monster born to _destroy_.

I was an unwilling savage underneath a gentle exterior. Chaos and violence were naturally within me, while she was sweet and kind. Compassion was, I believed, what filled her soul.

"I'm doing good. I'm heading back from a mission, but I'm a couple of days early. Would you like to spar with me?" She asked, looking up at me.

Immediately, I shook my head no. I could not, _would not_ hurt her.

"Why not?" She asked, incredulously.

"Because... I don't want to hurt you, Sakura." I replied, wondering why her tone was laced with disbelief. She gave me a hurt look, but it quickly changed to understanding and something else I could not decipher.

"Don't think I can handle it?" She inquired, cracking her knuckles.

"I just-"

"Please? I can always heal myself afterward, you know." She tried to convince me, and I was ready to refuse once again, but when she glanced up at me with hope and anticipation glimmering in her eyes, a warmth spread across my face and I found myself unable to refuse.

"Alright." I finally consent, and she wastes no time in attacking me. I simply stand there, waiting for her to hit me because what could hands of healing do in the offensive?

When I woke up to Sakura's smug face, and glowing green hands, I smiled weakly. I was never going to underestimate her again.

* * *

The fourth time we met, three months after our last encounter, we found ourselves in the forest where we first stumbled across each other.

Except this time, I wasn't calm.

I was thirsty, thirsty, _thirsty_ for blood!

She approached me with a smile, but her delighted expression had faded into one of fear, or was that concern? I couldn't tell which one, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that suffocating urge to kill, kill ki- because there was nothing more exhilarating than the feel of blood still warm in your hands, the hopelessness in their eyes as they realize their lives would end so quickly!

I felt the increasing power of the curse seal flowing through my veins as I lunged towards her. She jumped back, evading my swipe, and I was both relieved, yet so very, very frustrated. There was a conflict within the duality of my being.

"The curse seal?" Sakura inquired confusedly, but I ignored the question and charged at her again. Shock was evident in her expression as she dodged my attacks.

"Juugo! Snap out of it!" She pleaded. "I thought we were friends! _Please_, Juugo."

"I will _kill_ you." I snarled, as I lashed out at her. An insane grin spread across my face as she looked at me with hurt and betrayal.

"No you won't." Sakura replied, in a voice so low it was almost a whisper. My laughter sounded more like a bark that anything else. Suddenly her hopelessness was replaced with determination. "I refuse to lose another friend to the power from this damned curse seal!"

When I ran towards her with every intention to kill, she stood completely still, waiting for me to come, completely unafraid.

Did she not know who I was? Did she not realize what I was about to do to her?

I pinned her to the nearest tree, and she winced in pain at the pain I had afflicted on to her, but instead of screaming, or trying to escape, or even submitting her to her inevitable fate, she leaned forward and planted a kiss directly on my feral, grinning lips.

My entire being was frozen in surprise, and she used my distractedness in her advantage as she slipped out of my hold and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer to her small body.

The seal markings faded away, and as I returned to my human state, I reciprocated the kiss. My arms wound themselves around her waist and I found myself controlled in a similar, yet completely different way than Kimimaro and Sasuke had been able to control me.

And I realized, that although Sakura seemed so incomparable to such a strange entity like me, we were both similar, and we both complimented each other. We both had a dualistic nature.

I, being a monster at birth, was generally calm and collected when my body was not unwillingly overcome by the curse seal, whereas Sakura, who was born so fragile-looking, who was meant to_ heal_, held incredible strength and potential destruction within that petite body of hers.

* * *

The end!

I hope you enjoyed the little drabble. There's not much of a plot, I just wanted to write some fluffy moments. (: Please review! I appreciate the feedback, even if it's as little as, "I didn't like it," or "I liked it."


	2. Jealousy, KabuSaku

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Title: Jealousy, KabuSaku  
Summary: Wouldn't it be fun to be the one to take her _innocence_ away? To be the one to actually _corrupt_ her? KabutoxSakura  
Time-period: Before Orochimaru was killed.

I started this fic before I knew about Sasuke killing Orochimaru but didn't get around to finishing it until lately. I know it's a little late, but I didn't want an idea to go to waste, you know? I hope you all enjoy, even if it's a strange couple!

* * *

As I walked around the base, I puckered my lips and started whistling happily. I had just made the catch of a_ lifetime_. It was amazing really, what_ I_ had been able to accomplish.

I, Kabuto Yakushi, had successfully captured Sakura Haruno, one of the greatest medics and kunoichi in all of fire country. It made sense, considering she had both a legendary sannin and Copy Ninja Kakashi teach her in the past.

A smirk graced my face as I thought of our battle.

It had been a grand fight, and I had almost lost. _Almost_. But she made a crucial mistake at the last moment and I had been able to temporarily stop her chakra flow.

It all started with a mission from Orochimaru-sama. I was sent to capture Sakura Haruno to heal his arms. Tsunade was much too difficult to handle, but Sakura? She was a few years my junior- I was pretty sure I could take her, and I _did_. It was hard, and she really did put up quite a fight. She probably would've won, too, if she hadn't glanced at her precious 'Sasuke-kun'.

She didn't seem to get the fact that Sasuke had _changed_ since she last met him.

He was smarter, faster, more powerful, and best of all, he was more cold-hearted than ever. The bastard didn't appreciate anything, and only cared for one thing- _revenge_. He had thrown his life away, the stupid fool. And his goal, no matter how long he had been training, was _still_ unreachable. He would never be able to kill Itachi Uchiha, their clan's once perfect prodigy. He was the faultless ninja. The perfect tool, void of all emotion.

Sasuke came close, but just not quite. He hadn't even been able to kill that jinchuuriki kid, his first friend. If he couldn't do that, he'd never be able to defeat his brother, despite the slaughter Itachi had committed.

At least he wasn't the weak little leaf ninja, anymore. We had sparred a couple of times, and he usually ended up winning. It was an unfair advantage, though. Without his sharingan, I'd probably be able to beat him. Skill could only take you so far, I guess. Maybe that's why Orochimaru was so obsessed with the bloodline limit.

I sighed at the thought. He had been able to bend Sasuke's mind into believing he would be powerful enough to kill Itachi. It was pathetic, really. Orochimaru was probably going to take over his body before that would happen.

I had tried telling Sakura that Sasuke changed, but she refused to believe it, and even spat at me. I laughed, obviously very amused. She just wouldn't give her hope up that Sasuke would come back to Konoha. It wasn't going to happen. There was only a few more months before Orochimaru would take Sasuke's body as his own- even Sasuke knew this, but he didn't care. He would do whatever it took to kill Itachi Uchiha- _anything_. Even if it meant losing his body, and most of his soul. As long as his brother was dead, he really didn't care.

He could've stayed in Konoha. He could've stayed there and he could have been _happy_. I would've stayed if I was in his position- surrounded by friends, good grades in school, and girls fawning over him everywhere he went. Any guy would've wanted that, but Sasuke was too much of an idiot to notice what he had. I, on the other hand, wanted power, and... Well, now that I think of it, I guess I really wouldn't have stayed, either. It wasn't friendship and love I was looking for. Besides, there wasn't much in Konoha for me, anyways.

I didn't have many friends, and my family never payed much attention to me, either. It was so boring in Konoha- there was simply too many _rules_. I needed some adventure, something exciting. I excelled in medicine, and I loved experimenting, so when I met Orochimaru-sama, I immediately started following him. I stayed loyal and served no one but him. He was powerful beyond belief, and he had found a way to somehow live forever by using human hosts. Some say he was immoral, crazy, and even insane.

_I_ think he's all that and _more_. Orochimaru-sama was a complete genius. He was manipulative, cunning, and would do anything to get what he wanted. He was a skillfull shinobi- a master of deceit. He tricked people, lied to them, _used_ them. A pure genius- and he could have gotten away with everything if it weren't for _him_.

Sarutobi, the former hokage.

I walked down the hall and into Sakura's room, where she sat with her arms chained up to the wall. She glared at me and I smirked, shoving a tray of food in front of her. She turned away, sticking her nose in the air. She hadn't eaten in a while, now, so she was obviously hungry. Her stubbornness and remaining pride refused to let her eat though, and I sighed. My job was to make sure she was healthy, and she wouldn't be if she refused to eat.

"You better eat some of that, Sakura-chan. Orochimaru-sama will get mad if you don't." I exclaimed. Her arms were chained, but they were loose enough that she could feed herself properly.

"Bite me." She snapped, as hard-headed as ever. She was entertaining, really. I glanced at the other trays of food scattered around. They were all upturned- she probably tried throwing them around when I left, but some food items were missing. Heh, the girl was trying to be clever. She wasn't actually starving herself- she was only making it seem like she was.

"You have quite an attitude for a pretty little girl like you, you know that?" I asked, laughing at the heated glare she gave me. If looks could kill, I probably would've died long ago- no, no, I wouldn't have died, actually. If the intensity of her glare meant anything, I'd be on the brink of death and tortured until I was begging for her to finally _end_ my life.

I crouched in front of her, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. She flinched at the small touch, though only slightly. I caught the tiny movement, however, and I smirked.

"Scared?" I asked, teasing her.

"Hell no!" She snarled at me, trying to lunge out, but the chains were holding her back, luckily. It would be much too troublesome having to deal with the kunoichi. The chains were an invention of mine, suppressing the chakra and making the user unable to use the energy. Sakura's super human strength was currently something she could not obtain at the moment. They wouldn't break unless I, or Orochimaru-sama opened it ourselves.

"Well, we're going outside for some fresh air. We wouldn't want you to become rusty now, would we? We still need you to heal his arms." I chuckled. Sakura growled, saying she would rather _die_.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, but that isn't an option at the moment." I replied, smirking slightly at her obviously upset expression.

"Where's Sasuke?" She asked, for probably the twentieth time since she had come here. Orochimaru-sama hadn't forbid her from seeing him, and if she'd just cooperate more, I'd let her visit. Maybe then she'd realize how much of a fool she was being for putting so much faith into friendship, into those worthless, easily broken bonds that were just so important to her.

"Probably in his room." I replied, fighting the urge to scoff at her hopeful expression.

"I'll let you see him some time." I decided to say, causing her to look up at me with suspicion laced clearly in her eyes. I smirked, "That is, if you behave like a good girl and listen to everything Orochimaru-sama and I say." I finished, and she glared hard at me.

"What's with the harsh look, Sakura-_chan_?" I asked, in a somewhat innocent sounding voice.

"_I hate you_." She exclaimed, her voice barely louder than a whisper. I looked into her eyes and all I could see was _loathing_. I wondered what she was currently thinking in her head, what kind of torture and suffering she'd put me through. I wondered why Sasuke was so important to her. I couldn't help but be a little curious. All Sasuke ever said was that she had been annoying, following him around obsessively. He had even admitted to rejecting her numerous of times.

Yet she _still_ came back to him.

Her loyalty was both admirable and truly pathetic, all at the same time.

I sat down in front of her, studying her being carefully. I saw her cheeks tint slightly pink, and I inwardly chuckled to myself. She seemed so innocent, and I wouldn't deny that the small blush on her cheeks made her look quite attractive.

Suddenly a horrible, twisted idea entered my mind. Wouldn't it be fun to be the one to take her _innocence_ away? To be the one to actually _corrupt_ her?

Orochimaru wasn't the only one who knew how to mess around with people. There were tons of games I could play, and I only needed _one_ that would drive innocent Sakura here to the brink of insanity!

The thoughts made me excited, and Sakura seemed to notice the change in my mood. I looked up at her, and she flinched. The intensity of my stare was probably throwing her off.

"What the fuck do you want, now, Yakushi?" She spat, and I could tell she was trying to act brave. Her voice broke slightly, only confirming her fear for me.

I couldn't blame her for being scared, though. Chained to a wall, completely helpless and vulnerable to_ anybody_. I decided to stop my train of thought before it got way out of hand. If I hurt her now, she'd most definitely refuse to help Orochimaru. If I toyed with her and _broke_ her, she could even attempt suicide. I didn't want _that_ to happen.

"Nothing, nothing." I replied, dismissively. Her teeth clenched in anger, and I figured she hated being brushed off like that. I smirked to myself, knowing I had just found another way to push her buttons. I knew I'd be having lots of fun with the little spitfire- well, before I had to hand her over to Orochimaru to heal his arms. I fought the urge to scowl at the thought.

I hadn't been good enough of a medic to heal Orochimaru-sama. I looked down at Sakura, who was bound at the moment, and I felt some anger and jealousy bubble up inside of me. I wasn't good enough for Orochimaru, but _she_ was. She would be able to heal him, where I had failed miserably. I had never been good enough for Orochimaru, even when I had offered my _own_ body!

She seemed to have noticed me tense up and had sat still, probably wondering what had caused to me to become so angry all of a sudden. Heh, it's not like it was her fault that Orochimaru preferred her. It all depended on Orochimaru himself, and I just wasn't cut out for it. There was really no one to blame except me- but that didn't mean I was happy about it.

Why would I wallow in self-loathing when I could take all my anger out on helpless Sakura-chan? Nobody was stopping me, and I doubted Orochimaru-sama would mind if I shoved her around a _little_. It would do everybody some good if I put her in her place. Orochimaru-sama may even consider himself mistaken for choosing her over me.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" She asked, sounding extremely wary. I gave her a mischievous smile as I slowly approached. "You're spacing out more than usual..."

I stopped moving, close enough that my breath would fan her cheeks.

Warily, she inquired, "What are you going to do to me?"

I dragged my finger down her cheek and lifted her chin up to face me.

"Wouldn't you like to know, _Sakura-chan_?"

* * *

End of chapter/story!

Well, it was originally going to be either a really long oneshot, or a multi-chaptered story, but since it wasn't that great of an idea in the first place, I figured I'd put it with the other drabbles. I still have the rest of the plot planned out somewhere, and I may possibly continue in another drabble, but that probably won't be for a long time.

Please review! I'd really like to know if you liked it or not!


	3. Misconception, NejiSakuLee

Title: Misconception, NejiSakuLee  
Summary: Ino banged her head on the table, muttering something along the lines of, "What does she see in him?" Neji x Sakura x Lee  
Words: 882  
Time-Period: It doesn't really matter, but let's just say before Orochimaru was killed.

It's crack, sort of, and it's _extremely _short. I hope you enjoy it, though!

* * *

Devastated, Lee turned away from the scene before him and wept bitterly.

"What does he have that I do not?" He asked himself as he wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his green spandex suit. Before him was his best friend, and greatest rival, Hyuuga Neji, as well as the love of his life, Haruno Sakura. Usually, he would be ecstatic at seeing them both, but this time was an exception. Why?

Because they were _together_.

"I had a great time, Neji!" Sakura exclaimed, linking arms with the usually emotionless Hyuuga. To Lee's utter shock, he blushed a light pink and turned away from her with a small, noncommittal 'hn'.

"I really appreciate everything." Sakura continued as they walked back towards the heart of the village, arm in arm.

Lee couldn't take it anymore. With the speed ten times faster than a cougar, he dashed out from behind the bush and into the heart of the village, where a festival was taking place. Distraught, he made his way towards a restaurant, where Choji and Ino sat, eating barbecue.

"Lee, come sit with us!" Choji exclaimed, as soon as he spotted the spandex-clad teenager. Ino elbowed him in the ribs, but smiled with fake cheer as Lee sat down in front of them.

"What's got you so down?" Choji inquired as he placed a few slabs of raw meat across the grill.

"I'm not feeling down!" Lee replied, giving them a sparkling grin and a thumbs up. "I feel as youthful as ever!"

Ino banged her head on the table, muttering something along the lines of, "What does she see in him?"

Unaware of Ino's obvious exasperation, Chouji and Lee continued to converse amiably. Minutes passed, and soon even Ino was comfortable enough to join in.

"Hey guys!"

Ino lifted her head to look up at the newest guest. With a sigh, she muttered, "Speak of the devil."

"What was that, pig?" Sakura inquired.

"Nothing, forehead. Come, sit." Ino offered, and Sakura took a seat beside Lee, who was speechless and wondering why she was with them and _not_ Neji.

"So where have you been? Chouji and I were waiting here for quite a while- oh, and we invited Lee to join us." Ino stated, giving a pointed look at Chouji, who seemed blissfully unaware.

"Just sparring with Neji. He's teaching me some attacks that are focused more on chakra-control, which now reminds me," Sakura turned towards Lee with a shy smile. "could you teach me some taijutsu combinations tomorrow? I mean, well, if you don't mind- I don't want to be any hassl-"

"It's no problem, Sakura-san! It would be an honor to assist you!" Lee accepted, with much fervor. Now that he knew she wasn't dating Neji, he didn't feel so sad.

"Great!" Sakura replied, grinning at him. Lee felt his heart leap, and a blush rise to his face, but he quickly suppressed the giddiness threatening to bubble up. Now that he'd gotten this far, he really didn't want to scare her off.

The four ate in delight, conversation coming easily to the childhood friends.

As they finished their dinners, Sakura stood up and thanked them for the company.

"I have an early shift tomorrow." Sakura announced, placing her money on the table. "I'll see you guys around."

"I'll walk you home, Sakura-san." Lee offered, standing up as well. Sakura blushed a light pink and shook her head, saying that it really wasn't necessary for him to go out of his way to walk her home.

"But I want to, Sakura-san, it's really no problem." Lee urged, and Sakura eventually resigned.

The two walked to Sakura's home in a comfortable silence, smiling as they passed by the bright, colorful decorations from the festival.

Once their destination was reached, Sakura turned to Lee with a shy, apprehensive expression.

"Thanks for walking me back, Lee, I really appreciate it." Sakura murmured.

"It was my pleasure!" Lee replied, grinning down at her. Despite how thrilled he was with being able to accompany Sakura, he noticed Sakura's quiet demeanor. Now that he thought of it, she had seemed more reserved today than the usual loud, fiery girl he grew to know.

Just as he was about to inquire why, she stood up on her toes and planted a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, then quickly turned away with a blush staining her face and a murmur of goodnight.

* * *

Distraught, Neji turned away from the scene before him and brooded.

"What does he have that I do not?" He asked himself, as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Before him was his best friend, and greatest rival, Rock Lee, as well as his current -dare he say it- _crush_, Haruno Sakura. Usually, he'd be somewhat pleased at seeing them both, but this time was an exception. Why?

Because they were _together_.

* * *

The end!

It was just a quick drabble but it would be great if you guys reviewed and tell me what you thought! (:


End file.
